Wind energy is currently a fast growing power generation technology, and ongoing development is directed to providing wind-generated power to electrical power grids. Power conversion systems are needed to adapt the power generated by the wind turbines to AC electric power in a form compatible with the power grid. One type of conversion apparatus is a current source converter (CSC) that includes a current source rectifier (CSR) and a current source inverter (CSI, also known as a current controlled inverter). Conventional wind energy systems (WES) typically do not employ current source converters, due to the difficulties in controlling output reactive power to the grid, as the CSC systems require large filter capacitors at the output and hence usually has a leading power factor, particularly during low speed operation. Moreover, wind energy system power converters must be adaptable to grid fault conditions, such as where the grid voltage deteriorates, while interfacing with the wind-driven generator. Accordingly, there is a need for improved wind energy systems by which energy derived from wind-driven machines can be converted for supplying electrical power to a grid.